


Turn the Pages

by donbellejhe



Category: DonBelle | Bubblies
Genre: DonBelle - Freeform, F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donbellejhe/pseuds/donbellejhe
Summary: Donny Pangilinan found a book near their school. He took it home and read it. But every time he turns the page, he goes to another world and what happens on that page happens to him. What if on one page he went, he found his beloved woman, Belle Mariano? Will he go back to the real world or stay with Belle?
Relationships: Donny Pangilinan/Belle Mariano
Kudos: 1





	Turn the Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my co-bubblies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+co-bubblies).



Donny was about to go home when he found a book. A book which doesn't has any design. It just has a plain nude color. But Donny immediately took it. He put it in his bag and went home.

* * *

"Did someone left this there? Or maybe, they already threw it." he said as if someone will hear him. He's with no one in his house. He opened the book and he saw the title of it. **'Turn the Pages'**

"Well, the title is kinda _weird_ " he said. After reading the title, he turned it to the page 2 where there is a _Warning_ written in there.

 **"Before you turn this on the page 3, make sure that you're ready for the challenges and on what will happen. You are the owner of this book from now on. You're also the first reader. You won't regret reading this, because it will turn you into a different world."** Donny said loudly. He got confused after that. 

"I am now the owner of this book? And I am the first reader? No wonder, this is really weird." he said. He took a deep breath and turned to page 3. 

After turning to page 3, he suddenly feel that there's an earthquake and he also felt dizzy. Later on, every thing went black.

* * *

"W-where am I?!" Donny asked after he woke up. There's a lot of people. Some of them were talking to each otherbut the other people are just walking, minding their own business. It's different from where he live.

"Hi, Mr. What happened to you?"

"Where am I?! W-what time is it?" he asked to the girl talked to him.

"It's January 3, 3054, Mr."

"W-what?"

"Yes, Mr. Anyway, I'm Belle. Belle Mariano."


End file.
